


paper and fire

by theskylarshippers (coyotestoryteller)



Series: Laurenstober 2020 [4]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Drabble, Laurenstober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotestoryteller/pseuds/theskylarshippers
Summary: day seven: letters
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Laurenstober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	paper and fire

“I feel you must be made of paper and ink,” I had said to him once, while we were lying tangled together in a warm bed, cuddled close against the cold. “All your pretty, pretty words.”

He had laughed-- I’d adored his laugh. “And a face twice as pretty, I’d hope.”

I’d certainly thought so. But then we were apart, and he wrote to me. I wasn’t as diligent in writing back-- perhaps because I was never as good with correspondence. But his words enfolded me, until they were as much a part of me as they were of him.


End file.
